Knocked Up
by elle emina
Summary: Everything was unplanned. They didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. Now look where it got them.
1. I Do

**Author's Note:** Hey, old readers. I've revised this story. You may wanna re-read this chapter and the next chapter because there are some little changes in the plot. Sorry if it took me almost two years to update this story. I got so busy with real life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**KNOCKED UP**

_elle emina_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Mikan Sakura had never pictured herself wearing a beautiful white flowing gown while standing in front of the altar inside of the church, her face fully made up and her auburn hair tied in an elegant bun. Maybe other girls did, but not her.

She had never imagined herself getting married at the young age of seventeen. She was still in high school, for crying out loud! She may be the typical _girly girl_ but being tied down in her teens was definitely _not _her dream. She had never imagined herself committed in a marriage at such a young age.

But what Mikan Sakura had _never_ really expected was getting married to the most arrogant yet ridiculously good-looking guy she had ever laid eyes on in the entire seventeen years of her life… while she was six weeks pregnant.

Yes. She was pregnant.

She was carrying the child of the guy she barely knew.

Natsume Hyuuga, the unwanted groom and the father of the child, was standing indifferently beside her. He was her schoolmate in Alice Academy. They were in the same year but in different classes. Even though Mikan knew Natsume since middle school, they did not know each other personally. They were not friends nor were they acquaintances. They were just schoolmates, nothing more and nothing less.

Every student and teacher in Alice Academy knew Natsume Hyuuga. He was popular because he was smart, exceptionally handsome, and his family was well known in Japan. Majority of the female population worshipped him while the men wanted to be like him. It was kind of pathetic on some levels.

But despite Natsume's popularity, the guy himself was very aloof to the people around him. He did not like participating in any school activities nor did he like mingling with other students. He was distant to everyone except to his best friend since middle school, Ruka Nogi who was the best man in this 'wedding'.

Maybe his aloofness was one of the reasons why Mikan never had the chance to get to know him.

Unlike Natsume, Mikan Sakura was friendly. She was clumsy, cheerful, talkative, and sociable. She might not be as smart or as popular as Natsume but many people genuinely liked her. She got along well with everyone in her class and with other students from other classes. But with Natsume, no. She was never friends with him. She had known him for years but they had never spoken a word to each other.

She knew that almost all the girls in the campus drool over Natsume but she was not one of them. Yes she was well aware that he had the most amazing looks in the academy with his untidy raven hair, tantalizing crimson eyes, perfectly handsome face, and well-built body; but she found him kind of… _scary_.

His usual stoic and occasional frowning face, his silence, and his _dark_ aura creep her out. Her best friend Hotaru Imai was usually stoic and quiet but Mikan never thought she was creepy.

There was just something about Natsume that Mikan found rather unusual. She did not want to put meaning to it but there were several occasions when Mikan caught Natsume looking at her or at least in her direction. She was not certain if it was her he was looking at or it might only be her imagination. She guessed she would never know.

So when the news of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura's sudden wedding reached the Alice Academy, people could not stop talking about it. They started speculating, wondering how it came to that. Everybody knew that Natsume and Mikan had no relationship whatsoever with each other. They were not even friends!

And one more thing that that was not right in the picture was that Mikan Sakura had a boyfriend who she was madly in love with. All her friends and classmates knew she was dating Tonouchi Akira who was an alumnus of Alice Academy and now in his first year of college. They had been together since Mikan's junior year and Tono's senior year. They had continued their relationship even after Tono left the academy.

Everyone tried to guess. Girls gossiped with each other, especially Natsume's bitter fan girls who could not accept that he was marrying a plain, simple girl like Mikan. But everyone did not need to guess for long when Mikan's pregnancy leaked out. She had no choice but to confirm it to everyone who asked her.

When Mikan's pregnancy came out, people talked _more_. How could have she been pregnant with Natsume Hyuuga's child? It would have been less shocking if it was Tono's.

Some had already called her a two-timing bitch behind her back. People sympathized with Tono because they thought that his girlfriend had been cheating on him all these time.

But these people did not know what really happened.

"Idiot, the priest is asking you." A low husky voice hissed, pulling Mikan away from her thoughts.

Mikan glared at the man beside her when she realized that he called her an idiot. Again.

Natsume simply stared at her as he, along with over a hundred witnesses inside the church, waited for her answer. Mikan turned again to the priest with a slight confusion visible on her face. The priest who seemed to be in his fifties smiled considerately at Mikan then repeated his question,

"Do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Mikan felt a lump on her throat. She opened her lips but no sound came out. She can feel over a hundred pairs of eyes looking at her, waiting expectantly for her answer. The intent gaze of Natsume's crimson eyes on her was starting to make her feel uneasy and distressed.

Mikan took a deep breath then, with all the courage she could muster, she answered,

"I do."

* * *

**...**


	2. Kiss the Bride

**Author's Note:** To those who have read this before, I've changed this chapter as well so the content is entirely different from the first Chapter Two that I've uploaded before. I'm not done with chapter three yet, but I'll post them as soon as I can. :)

* * *

**KNOCKED UP**

_elle emina_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Who would have thought that a nice and charming girl like Mikan Sakura whom every teacher and parent adored would end up getting married and pregnant at such a young age of seventeen? She was just not that kind of girl.

Also, why would she be involved to Natsume Hyuuga when she was already committed to another guy?

Tonouchi Akira might get all the sympathies, but he was not exactly faultless either.

He was partly to blame why she ended up in this mess. It was two months ago when Mikan caught her boyfriend cheating on her. She decided to stop by unannounced at his apartment and caught him screwing a tall and strikingly beautiful red-head.

Needless to say, there was a confrontation and it was horrible. Tono had the nerve to put the blame of his cheating ass on her.

"_I have needs, Mikan. And you won't give them to me."_

"_And so you just looked for someone else who can provide you these 'needs'? You said it's fine if we don't do it yet. You said you're going to wait until I'm ready!"_

"_I… I'm a guy. These things happen—"_

"'_Really, that's your excuse? First, you said it's because I won't have sex with you, and now you say 'these things happen'? If you really love me, things like this won't ever happen."_

"_If you've been more open-minded, I wouldn't have cheated. You shouldn't put all the blame on me, Mikan. I really tried to be a good boyfriend—"_

"_But you didn't try hard enough, Tono. It's over."_

She walked out of the apartment and ended up at a nearby karaoke bar. She rented the smallest KTV room, sang her heart out and drowned her sorrows with the help of alcohol.

Next thing she knew, she was strolling in the busy streets of Tokyo, drunk and broken-hearted, at two in the afternoon.

The details were a little hazy but she guessed if she had stayed a little longer out in the streets, she was pretty sure a policeman would notice her and bring her to jail for underage drinking.

But instead, it was Natsume Hyuuga who had found her.

* * *

.

Natsume was usually indifferent to his surroundings. He did not like getting involved with other people unless it was necessary.

His character was actually contradicting to his family's disposition. His family was well-known and respected in Japan. His father was a senator, his mother used to be a news anchor until she fully retired a few years ago and was also the daughter of the former Prime Minister of the country, and his uncle was the current Minister of Foreign Affairs.

They were always involved in politics and public service.

Natsume had high respects for his father and grandfather and everyone else in his family who was also in the similar field, but Natsume had no plans to follow the same path. It was annoying how everyone expects him to be a politician in the future too. He had nothing against politics; he just simply had no interest in that area.

So anyway, going back to being indifferent, Natsume should've just been his usual indifferent self when he spotted Mikan Sakura out on the street, crying loudly to herself. He should have just left her there alone and never bothered with her.

But he didn't.

Now look where he had gotten himself into.

He got her pregnant.

He saw her that day when he was on his way to his cousin Tsubasa's place. He immediately recognized her as that loud and annoying schoolmate of his in Alice Academy. He would have ignored her if not only for the fact that she was crying so loud and terribly drunk.

She was catching a lot of people's attention. She was obviously not herself that time, and unless you're an alcoholic, who gets drunk at two o'clock in the afternoon?

Usually, he would not give a damn about other people's business but he was so hesitant to just leave her there.

He was about to finally walk away when he heard a couple of guys started talking to the drunk girl and asking her to go with them to 'cheer her up'.

Natsume automatically turned back to them and grabbed Mikan's arm.

"_Hey! What—" Natsume cut off the guy with dyed platinum blonde hair with his glare._

_Mikan winced at the tightness of his grip on her arm. Natsume was relieved she was only silently sobbing now and was no longer bawling like before._

"_Back off. She's my sister."_

"_Sister? Ha! You can't fool us. You two don't look like siblings at all. We found her first so you back off!" The guy with piercings on his nose spat out then turned to Mikan, "Hey, sweetheart, you said you wanna come with us, right? We're gonna have lots of fun so you won't cry anymore."_

_Natsume clenched his fist, trying to restrain himself from punching the guy in the face._

_He steadied Mikan, who was oblivious to what was happening around her, on her feet and tilted her chin to face him._

"_Do you know who I am?" Natsume asked her impatiently._

_He just hoped to heaven that she could still recognize him despite her drunken state. Mikan's eyes were focused on him but she didn't seem to understand the question._

"_Hey," Natsume intensified his glare on her, "Do you know who I am?" Natsume heard the two guys protesting but he ignored them._

_Mikan narrowed her eyes on him, her face wet with tears, and then blinked repeatedly._

"_I said do you recognize me?" He said one more time, his patience growing thin._

"_Hey, stop it! She doesn't know you so just give her back to us." Blondie growled._

_Natsume was cursing the two guys in his head. If only he was not thinking about his father's reputation, he would have already beaten the crap out of these two morons._

_He also had the urge to twist the neck of this girl in his arms. If she were sober, he was sure she would recognize him instantly. They haven't talked to each other before and they were in different classes at school but he knew that she knew him. Not that he was being conceited or anything, it was just how it was at school._

"_Nat… shumehh…? I-It's you!" The girl suddenly murmured, although her speech was slurred._

'Finally._' Natsume thought irritably._

"_You idiots need more proof? Or do you want to wait while I call for our parents to come here. You guys can tell them yourselves about your plans of 'cheering her up'." He said to the two. He was bluffing but he knew they would buy it._

_The guys' faces turned red and did not wait for him to say another word before they ran off._

Whenever Natsume got reminded of that event, he somehow forgot his regrets of getting himself involved with her that day. If he did not interfere that time, who knew what could have happened to that idiot girl. It could have been a lot worse than accidental pregnancy.

After Natsume had scared off the two morons, he had no idea what to do next with Mikan. He didn't know her address so he couldn't bring her home, and no matter how much he tried to ask her, she would never answer properly. She only ended up throwing up at him, which pissed the hell out of him. Natsume had no other option but bring her with him.

_People were looking at them as he led Mikan the way to Tono's place. Good thing the condominium building his cousin was living at was only a couple of blocks away from where he spotted Mikan._

_Natsume knew Tono was out of town for that weekend, which was actually one of the reasons why he decided to go to his place that day; the other one was that he was ditching his parents' dinner party later that night._

_He knew the security code on Tono's front door so he was able to enter his pad without further hassle._

_He settled Mikan, who had stopped crying but still drunk, on the couch. He frowned when he smelled the strong scent of her vomit on his shirt._

_He went inside Tono's room and grabbed a shirt from the closet. He changed into it and went back to the living room area. His eyes widened when he saw that Mikan had taken her shirt off and was already half naked._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He scowled. He wanted to look away but his eyes were too fixed on her chest, more specifically on her bra. It was multi-coloured, polka-dots patterned. Very childish. He would've laughed if only the situation was not awkward for him._

"_It's sooo hot!" The girl whined. She was about to take her bra off as well but Natsume ran to her side quickly and stopped her._

"_You idiot! Don't get naked!"_

_To say she was a pain in the ass was an understatement. She threw up again, but this time Natsume was able to bring her to the bathroom. It was like he was taking care of an 80-year old disabled woman. He washed her face and her mouth with water, took another shirt of Tono's and put it on her, and made her coffee which she didn't even drink._

_Natsume planned to let her take a nap for a while on the couch then wake her up before it gets dark outside. She would be sober enough to go home by then._

_But the girl couldn't seem to stay put in her place and kept on moving. He was surprised when she moved closer to him and started nuzzling his neck._

"_The fuck—"_

_He tried to remove her from him but she was holding onto him tightly. Before he knew it, her lips had landed on his and were kissing him sloppily._

"_Hey, stop." He pushed her away. When they separated, Mikan moved away from him and had gone back to crying again. But this time, she was crying quietly. She was looking down the floor, biting her lips, her body shaking, and there was no doubt that she was hurting._

_Natsume did not know what to do. He did not know what her problem was or what made her feel so upset to get drunk like this._

_Natsume moved closer to her. He tilted her face towards him and without really thinking, he kissed her._

And everything just followed after that. Everything was unplanned. He did not even intend to kiss her. It just happened.

And look where it got them.

* * *

.

"… You may now kiss the bride."

Mikan was, undoubtedly, still in a daze as the priest pronounced her and Natsume as husband and wife.

Natsume grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He placed his hand against her nape and pulled her towards him. And before she could even blink her eyes, the husband kissed the bride.

* * *

**...**


End file.
